ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Mission Briefing
(Inside the major headquarters centre, Danil's team is briefing the other warriors and getting them ready for battle.) * Danil: Nice. More volunteers for the Justice League Reserve Team. That's awesome. In case the kids don't know me, I'm Danil, aka Cyborg, The Justice League's technology expert. This is Linmis, Lamil and Adluk. * The Flash: Superman and Beron have already told us about the situation here in New York. Well, it's gone from bad to worse. * Danil: Now that we know where the captured members of the League are being held, we need your help to break in and rescue them. Are you ready to get out there and represent The Justice League? * Versad: Yeah. (They all agree.) * Adluk: Let us tell you about the mission. Captain Cold and the Puppet Master have teamed up to take control of New York. We're doing everything we can to defend The Big Apple. But with Cold's off-the-chart gadgets and the clown's gifts for chaos and distraction, it isn't an easy job. * Danil: See, Cold has used his vast wealth and resources to monitor each member of The Justice League in action and identify our individual weaknesses. Now, Cold is using those weaknesses against us. * Linmis: Supergirl, Roska and Cleral have already been captured. The rest of us are left to defend New York. That's why we're recruiting brave citizens like you to join us on the battle. Based on intel we gathered from out in the field, we believe our friends are being held at LexCorp Headquarters. * Danil: It's so heavily guarded it might be the most dangerous places on the planet. With your help, we hope to breach the security, free the captured members of the League, and return the city to order. * Lenat: As if the security at LexCorp wasn't bad enough, The Puppet Master has taken over STAR Labs to create his toxic laughing gas. He's using it on the people of New York, driving them crazy with laughter. * Danil: I have an inoculation gas that counteracts the effects of the clown's laughing gas, but the anti-toxin is only temporary, so we'll have to act fast. * Adluk: Don't worry. We'll inoculate you before we send you out into the streets. (The screen goes static and the alarm sounds. It shows Captain Cold and the Puppet Master in Times Square.) * Puppet Master: Ooh. We've got lots of fun in store for your little citizen's brigade. I can't wait for you to see my brand new laughing gas factory! Oh, it will make you LOL until you D-R-O-P. Oh. And the laughing gas itself is just divine. (sniffs, laughs) * Captain Cold: Put that away, clown. Are you trying to kill us all? * Puppet Master: Well, not all of us. (laughs again) You know you have been a real buzz kill these past few days, Leonard. Anyway, kiddos. The chaos just one little container of laughing gas can cause to a highly populated area is just, well, hysterical! * Captain Cold: I said, "Put it away, clown!" (The screen goes back to normal.) * Lamil: Those guys are off their rockers and that laughing gas is no joke. So, we're sending you to STAR Labs to help Superman shut down production. * Danil: Then, I'll meet you at LexCorp. OK, Justice League Reserve Team. There's no time to waste. Head for these doors where the agents will hand you safety glasses and helmets to protect you from those flying debris and get us all ready for battle. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master